


Hungry for More

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Markus had felt and practically seen Connor's eyes on him during meetings or just walking away from the other android after a pleasant conversation. He could feel a shiver up his spine every time Connor did the last month leading up to the moment. They had fooled around before usually Markus fucking Connor nice and sweet or into a cum filled mess depending on their moods. This time was different Connor was taking the lead this time and Markus was living for it.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Hungry for More

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to do a fic where Markus gets rimmed and fucked. Cause one) Markus had THE ass. Two) not enough rimming fics cause of THAT ASS and three) I BLAME BRYAN DECHART HIMSELF for the 'Prep School Blues' behind the scenes video UP ON YOUTUBE where he's "humping" a couch so yeah XD
> 
> Enjoy!!

The room was filled with gasps and moans of pleasure. Markus was practically pinned to the couch, his hands holding onto the arm rest for dear life. Connor currently eating his ass out like his life depended on it. Markus' body shook as he yelped feeling Connor's fingers hit the spot within him while his tongue teased the rim of his hole. 

Markus had felt and practically seen Connor's eyes on him during meetings or just walking away from the other android after a pleasant conversation. He could feel a shiver up his spine every time Connor did the last month leading up to the moment. They had fooled around before usually Markus fucking Connor nice and sweet or into a cum filled mess depending on their moods. This time was different Connor was taking the lead this time and Markus was living for it. 

Markus knew Connor's tongue was special not just cause he could analyze things with it, but the things it could do to him. That same tongue that could licking and teasing Markus cock taking him whole from tip to base, was practically a spiritual experience with how and maybe too good Connor was at it. Now though Connor taking the initiative and eating him out on the couch and possibly fuck him till he couldn't process anything for a good while. Markus moaned, his body shaking as Connor pressed onto his sweet spot. His vision covered in spots. He was close, but everytime Markus felt like spilling over the edge Connor backed off and teased his rim some more. Connor's tongue going as deep as it could go stuck between Markus' beautifully round ass. Connor gave Markus a few more licks before backing off admiring the view, Markus' ass red from how much he had kneaded the skin. His fingers still stuck inside pressed still on Markus' spot, he moved his fingers just a bit feeling and seeing Markus' hole squeeze around him. 

Markus' body tensing while hiding his face into the armrest moaning. Connor moved his just bit more again, Markus' body reacting again. His hips moved pressing against Connor's fingers and hand. Connor growled giving Markus' thick ass a good slap and another for good measure. Markus' voice cracking as a yelped and moaned at the action. Connor kneaded the skin again before releasing his fingers from Markus' ass, a pathetic whimper escaped the android beneath him. It didn't take long for Connor to dive in with just his tongue in an all out attack so to speak. 

Connor's tongue rolling just right around and on Markus' red, tight hole. He gladly let Markus push his ass more into his face as long as it got his tongue deeper where he wanted it inside his lover. Meanwhile Markus felt like a mess, he wanted to cum badly, but Connor still hadn't let him. His vision nearly blanking as Connor pressed onto his sweet spot and now as Connor's tongue was making him into a sobbing mess, his hips moving desperately for release. 

"P-please Connor! Cum! I wanna cum. Babe!" Markus' voice warbled with glitches. 

Markus' cock twitched hard and his balls impossibly tight as he tried to hold on. Connor's tongue still in him making him fall apart, till he finally let off. Connor looked on, groaning with pleasure seeing Markus like this. He teased Markus' hole with his fingers enjoying the way Markus' ass moved as he teased it. 

Still he was desperate too, his cock hard in his pants. He took them off before he moaned feeling his own cock touch the heated skin of Markus' ass. He rolled his hips not quite entering but still teasing the Deviant Leader with his cock. Connor heading Markus please to cum as he teased him. 

"I'll do you one better." Connor said as he entered Markus' tight heat. 

Markus held nothing back as he felt him mind overload and process the fact Connor was in him.

"Connor!" He almost, almost came right then and there. 

Connor's cock filling him to the brim. He yelped and body strung tight as Connor smacked his ass again the sound vibrating in the room and again and again. Each one Connor took his time to knead Markus' ass before giving another. He moaned feeling Markus' clench around his cock with every smack. 

Markus' moans and please serving Connor even more fuel to continue as leaned over Markus' body and started moving. Connor's hips moving wildly against Markus', he was practically rutting into him. He pulled Markus' ass up just a bit higher off the couch getting a better angle. 

"Ah! Oh...fuck!" Markus' yelled.

There, there it was. Markus yelled Connor's name over and over again desperate for release as he hit his sweet spot. Markus felt like his processors were melting, his hips moving along with Connor's holding him tight within him. His body clenched again as Connor laided a couple more smacks to his ass in time with his thrusts. 

Connor was close with every movement he laid onto Markus his cock twitched harder into the tight heat surrounding him. Connor grabbed Markus' hand interlocking their fingers as best as he could at the angle, interfacing. Their hands going white and glowing blue, sharing each other's pleasure. Neither one knew where one started and the other ended feeling each other's pleasure. It was like an inferno. 

Connor just about barley muttered into Markus' ear. "Cum for me."

Connor's hips smacked hard against Markus' one last time as he came too. Markus milking him for all that he was worth no doubt spilling over, filling Markus with all he had, while he spilled all over the couch and his stomach making a mess. They moaned and gasped against each other. Both rolling their hips, it felt so good, yet it almost hurt. Their voices glitching and their bodies tingling against one another. Markus shaking underneath him, till he laid still. 

Rebooting.

Connor let go of Markus hand then. The interface already over once Markus' started his reboot. He stayed still for a while still stuck in Markus' ass, wonderfully so. He kissed the back of Markus' neck and shoulders counting the freckles across the synthetic skin. Connor moved them to their sides, he groaned feeling Markus' still tight ass squeeze around him even still stuck in the reboot. Of course Markus' processors being a bit older than his took a while longer to start up again. Connor felt his cock half harden inside his love. He bit his lip, the sounds of his cum squenching around his cock was almost too much. He moved slowly against Markus' working his way to full hardness. Connor felt himself lost in the pleasure he bit gently onto Markus shoulder. Markus' body relaxed and pliant besides his. He lifted Markus' leg bending it close to his side, getting a better angle. He held Markus close as he continued thrusting against him. His pleasure building hearing and feeling his cum getting pushed deeper into Markus' ass, Connor's next orgasm took him by surprise as he felt Markus' reawaken and clench around him. His rebooting done. Markus held onto Connor feeling him spill into him once more. He moved his hips against Connor's once again milking him. 

"Shit….fuck Markus." Connor moaned as he spilled. 

"Such a dirty mouth." Markus teased almost lazily still waking up from his reboot. Markus smirked. 

Markus this time grabbed Connor's thigh holding him against him. He felt wonderfully full, but he was curious how many times Connor could keep going. If Connor made him reboot, might as well get payback somehow. 

"I want you to cum in me till you can't anymore Connor." 

Connor groaned into Markus' shoulder. He felt Connor's hand wrap around his cock, Markus grasping softly as the touch. He chuckled.

As if it already wasn't, this was going to be one hell of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry for any spelling mistakes, but thanks for reading. <3 Leave and comment and kudos. Our bois love it XD


End file.
